The invention relates to a swivel connector for a turbocharger and more particularly to a 90xc2x0 connector with a pipe thread on one end and barbs for receiving a hose on the other end that will swivel or rotate 360xc2x0 when the pipe thread is seated.
Turbochargers for internal combustion engines often have a wastegate valve that bypasses exhaust gases around the turbine portion of the turbocharger. The wastegate valve is controlled by the outlet pressure of the compressor portion of the turbocharger to maintain a proper engine boost or combustion air pressure. A hose is used to transmit the compressor outlet pressure from a tap in the outlet of the compressor portion to control the wastegate valve. To accommodate engine installation in various original equipment manufacture""s truck chassis the angular orientation of the compressor housing and therefore the relative angularity of the 90xc2x0 connector in the outlet portion of the compressor varies. An example of such a 90xc2x0 fitting being connected to a compressor is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,504 issued to Vinid K. Duggal et al. on Nov. 19, 1985. Although used for a different purpose the 90xc2x0 fitting appears to be attached at a single position and location and the ability of the 90xc2x0 fitting to be swiveled is non existent.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more of the problems associated with the prior art.
In general, a swivel connector for an internal combustion engine having a turbocharger with a turbine portion and a compressor portion, a waste gate valve that bypasses exhaust gasses around the turbine portion, and a hose that transmits outlet pressure of the compressor portion to the waste gate valve for controlling boost pressure of combustion air supplied to the internal combustion engine by the turbocharger has a base portion and a tubular elbow portion. The base portion includes a thread on one end that fits a threaded hole disposed adjacent an outlet of the compressor portion, a polyhedron on the other end and a centrally disposed through hole. The tubular elbow portion includes two leg portions generally disposed at 90xc2x0 with respect to each other. A curved transition portion connects the leg portions. One of the leg portions has at least one raised portion. The other leg portion has a flange portion, a cylindrical portion which rotatably fits into the through hole in the base portion and an end portion. The end portion flares outwardly over the threaded end of the base portion capturing the base portion between the flange and the flared end of the other leg portion. Thus allowing the tubular elbow portion to rotate 360xc2x0 and into alignment with the hose.